TUTORIAL: COMO FAZER UMA BOA FANFICTION
by Fics Sakura e Sasuke
Summary: Criticam você e seus textos tanto na escola quanto nos sites de fanfics ou onde quer que seja que você as publique? Veja aqui algumas dicas de como melhorar seu texto!


**TUTORIAL**: COMO FAZER UMA BOA FANFICTION

• Temática**&**Escrita •

Todos nós sabemos que uma fanfiction bem escrita, bem desenvolvida atrai leitores. Mas, _como fazer uma boa fanfic?_ E na verdade, o que é uma boa fanfic? Uma boa fanfic não tem a ser valorizada apenas a temática; o modo como é desenvolvida, a escolha das palavras acrescenta em muito nos pontos.

Na verdade, o tema, seja ele o maior dos clichês, torna-se original à partir da maneira como o autor o desenvolve e o coloca no enredo. Porque tudo, tudo é clichê. O que diferencia é a maneira como o clichê é trabalhado. Pense bem; é como uma mulher; uma mulher trajada como todas as outras: vestido longo e vermelho, sapatos de salto e etc. O que diferencia uma mulher da outra não é só como ela pensa ou age; os aspectos físicos são o que as diferencia de longe; à exemplo, as curvas, os cabelos, traços faciais, etc. Simplificando: até mesmo os clichês têm suas diferenças.

Percebe que os elementos acrescentados na trama mudam o rumo e as características do famoso clichê?

_Mas como trabalhar numa trama em cima de um clichê e "mudar" o clichê?_

** 1** – O primeiro passo é tratar de um assunto que você goste, seja ele qual for. Se o tema que você escolhe para tratar na sua estória não é do seu agrado e você não se sente completamente à vontade para desenvolver o enredo em torno dele, simplesmente** descarte-o**; um enredo bem desenvolvido e com um tema menos complexo é preferível a uma estória de complexidade mais elevada, não desenvolvida totalmente. E é claro, **pesquise a respeito do tema que você escolheu**, um escritor desinformado é prejuízo. Caso você queira fugir do clichê, quanto à temática, acrescente outros elementos na trama, como um suspense, outro suspeito – se for o caso – ou mais de um vilão; enfim, isso depende de autor para autor. Use a sua imaginação.

**2** – O bom uso das palavras é fundamental. Você não precisa ser _expert_ em **Língua Portuguesa ** e dominar todas as suas funções, regras e afins. Apenas tome cuidado com os **acentos**, as **vírgulas**, os **tempos verbais **e é claro, a **concordância**, tanto gramatical quanto verbal. Word e um dicionário são bons companheiros na hora de desenvolver qualquer escrito.

**2.1** – Você também pode usar algumas das **Figuras Semânticas** em conjunto ou não com as Figuras Sintáticas para enriquecer o seu texto. Tais como **Metáfora**, **Prosopopéia**, **Antítese**, **Paradoxo**, **Hipérbato***, **Assíndeto***, **Eufemismo**, **Ironia**, etc. Elas ressaltam não só a forma como o texto é produzido, mas também as personalidades dos personagens e deixam mais claras as intenções do escrito.

**2.2** – **Metáfora** é o emprego de um termo com significado de outro em vista de uma relação de semelhança entre ambos. Todavia, uma comparação subentendida.

Ex.:

"_Sua boca é um_ **cadeado**

E meu corpo é uma **fogueira**"

_(**Chico Buarque de Hollanda**)_

* * *

**2.3** – A **prosopopéia** consiste em atribuir características humanas a outros seres – animais ou objetos inanimados.

Ex.:

**Os braços da noite** _envolviam-lhe na penumbra, acaçapando-o_.

* * *

**2.4**– A **antítese **estabelece o emprego de termos com sentidos opostos.

Ex. de Antítese:

"_Eu preparo uma canção_

_Que faça_ **acordar** os homens

E **adormecer ** as crianças[/i]."

_(**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**)_

* * *

**2.5** – O **paradoxo** consiste na contradição das idéias; uma proposição aparentemente absurda.

Ex.: 

Para se viver da solidão, deve-se esquecera solidão.

* * *

**2.6 ** – O ** hipérbato **, ao contrário das figuras apresentadas mais acima, não é uma figura semântica; é, porém, uma figura sintática que incide a inversão dos termos de uma oração ou das orações. A ordem inversa consiste em mudar o sujeito de lugar.

Ex.:

_Acompanhando o som da torcida, dançava com a bola_ **o atleta**.

Que em ordem direta, ficaria:

**O atleta** _dançava com a bola acompanhando o som da torcida_.

********* É só tomar cuidado com as inversões de ordem; por vezes elas causam efeito indesejado levando à ambigüidade, o que em alguns casos não é muito favorável.

* * *

**2.7 ** – O ** eufemismo ** visa o abrandamento de uma expressão de sentido desagradável.

Ex.:

_Aqueles homens públicos _ **apropriaram-se** _ do dinheiro_!

O que mais claramente ficaria:

Aqueles homens públicos roubaram o dinheiro!

* * *

**2.8 ** – O ** assíndeto **, tal como o hipérbato, é uma figura semântica que consiste no não uso dos conectivos ( mais conhecidos como preposições ).

Ex.: _O vento soprava, as folhas caíam_.

O que com a presença de um conectivo entre as orações ficaria:

_O vento soprava _** e ** _as folhas caíam_.

***** Resumindo, assíndeto é a substituição dos conectivos por vírgulas.

* * *

**2.9 ** – A ** ironia ** consiste na inversão de sentido do que se quer realmente dizer, visando à sátira, à ridicularização.

Ex.:

Você tem a inteligência e a competência de um rabanete.

* * *

**3 ** – Saber empregar as palavras é um suporte indispensável para escrever bem. Contudo, sempre vemos aqueles erros básicos de mal colocação das palavras. Tais como as posições dos _ porquês _, _ senão _, _ há _, e _ a _ – crase.

** 3.1 ** – O PORQUE – junto e sem acento – é usado para introduzir explicações, causas.

Ex.:  
_ Não sei o **porque** disso_.

* * *

** 3.1.2 ** – O PORQUÊ – junto e com acento – é empregado como substantivo de motivo, razão.

** 3.1.3 ** – O POR QUE – separado e sem acento – é usado equivalendo a "pelo qual, pelos quais, pela qual, pelas quais"

Ex.:  
_Muitos foram os lugares_ **por que** _passamos_

Ou ainda, numa interrogativa indireta:

_Não sei_ **por que** _você fez isso_.

* * *

** 3.1.4 ** – O POR QUÊ – separado e com acento – é usado no final da frase interrogativa. O _que_ torna-se tônico, justificando, a presença do acento gráfico.

**3.2 ** – Senão é usado equivalendo _do contrário_, _a não ser_, _mas sim_.

Ex.:

¹ _Você não faz outra coisa_ **senão** _reclamar_!

² _Não tive a intenção de exigir_, **senão**_ de pedir_.

* * *

**3.3 ** HÁ, A, À.

– _Há_, Equivale ao verbo 'fazer', indicando tempo. Indica **tempo decorrido**.

Ex.:

_Não o vejo_ **há** _seiscentos e sessenta e seis dias_.

***** 'Há' é sempre confundido com 'A' – **preposição**. Contudo, a função do 'a' acaba de ficar explícita.

Ex.: _Sairei de casa daqui_ **a** _duas horas_.

** *** Neste caso é empregado o uso do ' a ' e não do 'há' porque não indica tempo decorrido.

****** A crase é um efeito lingüístico relacionado à fala. O ' a ' leva o acento grave nos casos de contrações da preposição _a_, na fusão com o artigo definido _ a_.

Ex.:

_Fui_ **à** _festa_.

à = a **(artigo)** + a **(preposição)**.

**Isso acontece devido à regência do verbo "Fui" e o substantivo feminino "festa".** Portanto, usa-se a crase somente antes de palavras femininas que admitem artigo, que o termo regente exija preposição – como no caso citado acima.

**PS:** Crase é o nome do fenômeno lingüístico de sons idênticos _(a + a)_ e não do acento. A crase é indicada pelo _acento grave_.

* * *

**4 ** – É descartada a escrita de ** Texto Dramático ***. Texto dramático nada mais é do que o formato de um texto usado no teatro.

Ex.:

**BOLESLAU**: Páre de ser hipócrita! _(aponta o dedo na cara de Bucetilds)_ Admita que foi você quem roubou meu brinquedinho erótico! _ (Grita) _.

***** As ações entre parênteses ou asteriscos são dispensadas em outros tipos de texto. Esse tipo de recurso é usado única e exclusivamente nos textos dramáticos. Até porque não se vê esse tipo de formato nos livros de romance e afins.

* * *

**5 ** – Fugir da personalidade do personagem nem sempre é uma boa opção. Em muitos casos, se um personagem age diferente, a tendência dos outros personagens também desandarem é grande. Porém, sabendo trabalhar essa _ nova personalidade _ do personagem a possibilidade de mudanças torna-se interessante não só para quem lê, mas para quem também escreve.

* * *

Não existe uma regra que dita como escrever uma fanfiction perfeita. Claro, existem estereótipos, mas cada escritor tem a sua peculiaridade que transforma o texto numa coisa única. Existem técnicas e formas de se produzir um texto coeso. Mas o que dá alma ao texto, que o caracteriza de maneira diferente é aquele _quê_ que todo mundo tem. Concluindo: _existem textos bons e ruins_? Sim, existem. Mas nem todos se encaixam nos padrões estipulados por todos e até por nós mesmos. Óbvio que um texto mal escrito faz a temática abordada perder o valor e assim o torna ruim. Mas ninguém nasce sabendo, certo? Exatamente por isso eu tentei ajudar. Eu fiz esse tutorial porque eu sou desocupada e não tinha nada pra fazer. A revisão de gramática tava palpitando na minha cabeça e eu resolvi colocar a idéia do tutorial pra andar. Tá, eu sei que isso foi quase uma aula de gramática/produção de texto, mas eu tentei. São apenas cinco dicas. Dicas básicas. Que eu uso – ou tento usar. Espero que vocês façam bom proveito.

* * *

**TUTORIAL DESENVOLVIDO PELA MODERADORA KONHA **_(ingrid) _**E POSTADO NA COMUNIDADE **_Fics Sakura e Sasuke _**EM QUATORZE DE MARÇO DE DOIS MIL E NOVE.**

**

* * *

**

**CRÉDITOS À GRAMÁTICA DE TEORIA E EXERCÍCIOS **_PASCHOALIN & SPADOTO._ Sem ela eu não saberia explicar - embora soubesse muito bem do que se trata - as figuras semânticas.

* * *

**NOTA: **Se for deixar alguma review, caro leitor, nos poupe de xingamentos e correções. Caso queira passar esse tutorial para alguma comunidade ou outra coisa do tipo, dê os devidos créditos.

* * *

**18-O7-O9**

_Fics Sakura e Sasuke_


End file.
